Herald of Death
by Neverfall
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries...a new Heraldic Trainee has arrived, but not speaking and recognizable language besides Tayledras. Just go with me and R&R, please. Rated for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is it. The first chapter of Herald of Death. Grim title, isn't it? Twill be revealed why this fic is titled it later on. Much later on. Hopefully, it'll be a fairly long fanfic piece. Anyways, you don't want to hear me yap on and on. On to the story!

Things with (-) around them is mindspeech. _Italics_ are just regular thought, not broadcasting at all.

--

" _I don't think she's ready."_

"_Stop worrying. There's nothing else we can do for her."_

"_Yes-but-"_

"_I know. It's hard, isn't it? She's been here for…gods, four years now, and we've taught her all that we can. She's been Chosen-she needs to move on. She's a mage-now she needs to learn to be a Herald."_

--

Tari glanced at the road, at Kevaver's ears, and back at the road. She was feeling more nervous by the second-why would the Collegium take _her_ as a student? Why was she Chosen?

And more importantly, could and would they break her bond with Kevaver?

- _Kev… _-

- _Yes, Chosen?_ -

- _They wouldn't break the bond…would they?_ -

- _Chosen._ -He stopped in the middle of the road and turned his head to face her. - _They will _never_ break our_ _bond as long as I am there to say something about it._ -

She smiled, and he continued walking. There were still doubts in her mind though-could they refuse to teach her? What with her talents-

_No. Don't think that. _

- _Chosen… _- Kev's mindvoice was hesitant. - _If you wanted…I could put a shield on you…one that hides your true power. Actually, I think that that might be a good idea-that way, you won't scare them, and you won't blind every mage that looks at you._ -

- _What are you talking about?_ -

- _Well, let's just say that it's a very good thing you can't see yourself._ -

- _Kevaver. Explain what you mean._ -

-_ Chosen, you know magesight?_ - She nodded- _Well, it also shows you the power in a person. When mages look at you, they'd probably be temporarily blinded._ -

- _Sure, Kev,_ -she 'said' skeptically.

- _I'm serious, Chosen. You could be an adept, with the right training. In fact, if you fought against Herald-Mage Vanyel, and it came down to brute strength, you'd win._ -

- _Who's Herald-Mage Vanyel?_ -

- _Umm…Let's talk about that another time._ -

There was mental silence for a while, then Tari 'said,' - _You mean it, then?_ -

- _Yes! That's what I just told you!_ -The exasperation was patently obvious.

- _Oh._ -Silence for a while, then,- _How long would temporarily be?_ -

- _What?_ -

- _You said that a mage would probably be blinded temporarily. How long would it be?_ -

- _Um…probably a day or so? Longer to recover completely, and it would also depend on how long they saw you for._ -

- _Ah. Will you shield me, then?_ -

- _Alright. I think that I'd better hide some of your Heraldic gifts, too-it wouldn't do for them to know how many you had. Which ones do you want to keep?_ -

- _Keep? You're not taking any away, are you?_ -

- _Chosen, I'm just hiding some of them from others. You can use them, but I'd advise against it when others are there._ -

- _Oh. Well…mindspeech, obviously. Um…firestarting, too, and maybe a touch of foresight. Hmm…_-

- _That's probably good. I'll have them think that you're only a middling power._ -

- _Got it._ -

--

When they were perhaps five minutes away from the city, Kev belatedly realized something.

- _Chosen?_ -

- _Hmm?_ -

- _Why have we been thinking in Tayledras?_ -

- _Because that's all I've spoken for the past four years?_ -

- _Oh gods. _-

- _What?_ -

- _Chosen._ -

- _Yes?_ -

- _Please tell me you know how to speak Valdemaran._ -

- _What's that?_ -

- _Oh gods._ -

--

Herald Adair was not happy. While this was not an unusual state for him to be in, his Companion was seriously annoyed.

-_ Chosen, if I have to listen to one more complaint about a student, I will throw you in the pond._ -

-_That would feel nice._ -

- _Chosen, I am serious. If your students annoy you so much, ask if you can quit. Ask to go on circuit. But STOP COMPLAINING._ -

-_ Are you mad? If I go on circuit, I'll end up having to get a trainee to intern with me eventually. A year or so out in the field alone with a student? I'd go insane! And I'd have to actually WORK._ -

- _Have you ever considered being nice to them? It wouldn't kill you, you know._ -

- _I'm not so sure about that._ -

At this point in their dialogue, another Herald entered the conversation.

- _Adair might be right, Etana. It might kill him. It would certainly kill me._ -

- _In which case, Adair, go right ahead with being nice._ - This third herald's mindvoice was dancing with humor.

- _Oh, shut up._ -

- _Since when did my head become a meeting place?_ -demanded Adair.

- _Since I came to tell you two that the dean wants you. Adair, Bene, dean's office pronto._ -

- _Elda, why did we ever befriend you?_ -

- _Because I helped you study?_ -

- _Whatever._ -

--

"Dean Dessa, why do you want us?" inquired Adair with his usual bluntness the second he and Bene walked into the room.

The elder woman smiled at the dark-haired Herald. "Because, my dear, we have an extremely unusual new trainee."

"Which means dysfunctional."

Dessa frowned. "Adair, please at least _try _to be civil. This child is not 'dysfunctional.'"

"Then what's the problem?" inquired Bene.

"Well…"

"Dessa. We can't help you if we don't know what the damn problem is!"

"Adair, remember what I said about being civil?"

"Sort of…"

"I just said it less than five minutes ago, Adair."

"The problem," interrupted Herald Elda, who entered the dean's office, "is that we have a trainee who doesn't speak a word of Valdemaran."

She looked meaningfully at Adair. Dessa sighed. "Yes, it's true. She doesn't speak a word of Valdemaran."

"Who chose her?" inquired Bene.

"Kevaver. But what's interesting about this is that Kevaver says he found her in Sorrows, yet she clearly isn't from Valdemar. Oddly enough, she had never even heard of Valdemar, or Companions, or Heralds."

"So? I had never heard of those things, either," replied Adair. "What I find interesting is that she was in Sorrows."

At this precise moment, a trainee stuck her head in the door. "Dean Dessa? The healers want you-I think that Sheriden's landed himself in Healers again, and we've got trainees holding off some very angry blues, but I don't know how much longer they can keep the door barred…"

"Gods. Why did I ever get assigned this job?" sighed Dessa, conveniently ignoring the fact that she had asked for the job the second that the old dean had retired. "Alright, I'm coming. You lot are to deal with the new trainee," she added, tossing these words back to the three teachers.

Now it was Adair's turn to sigh. "Lovely. Just perfect. Elda, I ask out of curiosity-would this new trainee have anything to do with the ruckus I heard a little earlier?"

"No, that was probably Sheriden. Honestly, that boy will be the end of us!" Elda exclaimed. "And Adair, I want you to be nice to the new trainee. She hasn't spoken at all since she arrived, and I'm rather worried. Her Companion assures us that she's not stupid or dumb, and is in fact yelling at him for only telling her half an hour ago that she didn't know the native language."

"Hey, she's like Eta and I!"

"Exactly. That's why I want you to be her mentor."

"Wait-wha-why can't Bene do it?" demanded Adair. As a sudden thought hit him, he felt his eyes widen.

"Elda, please," he said, almost begging. This wasn't good-she had her wiser-than-thou expression on. "Don't tell me that there's a…a…" His voice trailed off into silence, and he simply stared pitifully at her. Behind them, Bene was snickering.

"Shut up, Bene," said Elda calmly. "No, Adair, you're not lifebonded to her, and good thing, too. I think that Bene-not to mention the rest of the Collegia-would die laughing if they found out you had a lifebond."

- _Not to mention me,_ - added Etana.

Adair rolled his eyes at this. "Thank the gods."

"No, but I want you to do it because of the exact reason you mentioned earlier."

"Wha-"

"That you and her are a lot alike, language-wise." Elda smirked as Adair groaned. He had provided her with a reason himself.

"But-but-," he said, grasping at straws, "but why couldn't…I don't know…Mahari do it?" He named a Karsite Herald teacher, who had come in the same position he had.

"Because, according to her Companion, she's only spoken Tayledras for the past four years." Elda smiled even more broadly now, having gotten him into her trap.

"Button-pusher," he accused her.

"If it gets you to do what I want? Then yes, I am," she agreed complacently.

_That wasn't fair,_ he thought. Curse it, Elda knew how the mention of the Hawkbrothers affected him, seeing as they had helped him train his very unpredictable, very powerful firestarting gift.

Making one last attempt to get out of it, he said desperately, "She'll be another me! You can barely deal with one of me-what about having to live with two of me?"

"I think we can handle it," spoke up Bene. Adair glared at him.

"Traitor," he muttered. He heaved a sigh. "Fine, I give in. What talents does she have?"

"Firestarting, Mindspeech, Magegift, and a touch of Foresight," Elda informed him.

"You make them sound like a list of ingredients," Adair muttered. "How strong is she?"

"Middling to weak in all."

"Let's go meet a new trainee."

--

Tari glanced at the building-the Collegia, Kev had said. When the hell were the Heralds coming back?

- _Kev, what am I going to do about this language problem?_ -

- _Well, they're getting a Tayledras speaker to come out and talk to you._ - She sensed a slight hesitation in his mindvoice.

- _What is it?_ -

- _Umm…Chosen, let's just say that if this particular Herald annoys you, try not to hurt him. _-

- _Why would he annoy me?_ -

- _Herald Adair is the most infamous Herald around. He acts like it's his business to annoy people. Oh, and he's the most powerful Firestarter since the reign of Queen Selenay._ - There was no time for further conversation, as the Heralds had finally returned.

The dark-haired lady Herald that had been here before paused to smile kindly at her, then turned to one of the two people with her. The lean, dark man she turned to was staring around at the world with a morose expression. Behind them trailed a big redheaded man with a faintly bear-like look about him, who appeared to find the whole situation very amusing.

The female Herald nodded to the dark man, and he took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Look, what's your name?" he inquired. In Tayledras.

Tari's eyes widened, and she instantly replied, "Nefertari or Tari. May I inquire as to your name?"

The man's eyebrows lifted for a moment, and looked almost amused-and faintly impressed. "You may. It's Adair."

"Herald Adair. So you're the most powerful Firestarter since the reign of Queen Selenay?" The foreign names weren't that hard to pronounce, just odd.

It was his turn to be startled. "How did you know that?"

"Kev told me."

"Of course. Now, we need to get down to business. We can have your Companion put you into a sort of coma, and teach you the basics of Valdemaran. It'll make it easier for you to learn it than if you learn it all by scratch. Trust me, I came here speaking nothing but my own language-it was harder for me than it'll be for you." He doubtfully looked her up and down, taking in her skin and hair, both darker than his. "You don't look very Hawkbrother-like, though."

"I'm not." His questioning stare forced her to elaborate. "My teachers didn't speak my language, and preferred to speak in the Hawkbrother tongue, anyways."

"I see."

"Oh, and also-why do you need to ask me if I want to learn the hard way or the basics-installed-into-your-mind way?"

"Damn healers say that we can't put people into a coma without asking them. Something about it not being morally right."

Tari grimaced. "Well, I agree, so can we get on with it?"

"Yes, we can. Kevaver, now would be perfect, thank you."

That was the last thing she heard before darkness covered her.

--

Elda examined the girl, who was lying crumpled on the ground next to her Companion. "Well, Adair?" she inquired. "What's her name?"

"Nefertari, or Tari," was the reply. "She said she learned the Hawkbrother tongue because her teachers preferred to speak it and didn't know her language."

"Ah." The tone was slightly questioning.

Adair sighed. "No, I don't know who her teachers were, or what they taught her. She didn't say."

"Oh, well. It would have been interesting to find out. Now, where are we going to put her?"

"Excuse me?"

"We're out of rooms," explained Elda. "There were so many Blues this year, they had to put some in here. In fact, they're still getting them, and are, I believe, flowing into Healers by now. She'll have to room with someone, but who?"

Bene nodded. "I see your problem. You'll want to put her with other first-years, right? The noble-borns are used to having their own room, and won't want to share, and the common-born trainees won't want to share because they've finally got their own room. We need someone who really won't care."

"And is a girl," added Elda.

"Right, and is a girl. Now let's see…who is there that fits these descriptions…hmmm…"

And at this moment, the gods took pity on the poor stupid mortals and caused the girl who would be perfect to come flying down the path.

No, not literally flying! Just running really, really fast. And not looking where she was going, which caused her to slam into Elda's back.

"Oh! Sorry, Herald," she panted. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's fine," Elda said absently. "Now, girl, what's your name?"

"Uh..." The girl was clearly confused about the change in subject. "I'm Heraldic Trainee Eala."

"Eala, what year are you in?"

"Uh…first? Um, Herald, if you don't mind me asking, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Trust me, Eala, it's important. Now, do you mind having a roommate?"

Eala was looking more and more worried for the Herald's sanity. "Herald, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, yes, Eala, I'm sure! Now please answer the question."

"Well, no…"

"Perfect! Eala, this girl on the ground is your new roommate. I'm sure you two will get along fabulously. Now that that's settled, we three will go see to other arrangements." Elda strode off, Bene and Adair following quickly. Eala stared after them for a moment, then shrugged and sat down next to the girl who looked like a shadow.

--

And here we are! My first multi-chapter fic, second ever fanfic, and first ML fanfic! The title could definitely use some work, but it's the best-and only-thing I could come up with. I know, it wasn't much of a cliff-hanger, but it was the best I could come up with. Hopefully, it's enough to keep you reading-and me writing! (Don't worry, I will! Even if everyone hates this fic, I will continue it for me.)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's my disclaimer: I do not own Mercedes Lackey's Velgarth novels/concepts/characters. I did not invent Heralds/Valdemar/Companions-she did. All I own is this plot and characters.

Basically, I wish I was Misty. But I'm not.

Well, now that that's said, here are some things I want to say. One-I know that the Companions use : to talk in the books, but these things messed up the formatting when I used them, so from now on, I will use -. Savvy? (Yes, I'm also obsessed with POTC. Even though I'm too lazy to type out the full name.) Two-I've redone the first two chapters, so that the first one is not so incredibly long. Three-Please, please, PLEASE tell me if any of the characters are turning into Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus! I don't want that to happen!

By the way, I have not finished Vows and Honor (1/3 of the way there), the Mage Winds trilogy (2/3 of the way there), and haven't even started the Mage Storms. Also, I haven't finished Exile's Honor-I just started it. I haven't read The Silver Gryphon, Darian's Tale, By the Sword, Exile's Valor, so expect details to be wrong. (Curse you, public library! And school library! WE SHALL MEET AGAIN!)

**Notes: **In Tari's dream, the words 'Zareh' and 'Ina' are the Wilda words for father and mother. (Actually, according to the website I got them from, Zareh means protector and Ina means mother, but whatever.) I like introducing a new people and making up a language for them!

Tari and Neman do an admirable job explaining the words 'Peregrine', 'Rivka', and 'Wilda', so I'll let them do it. Tamas means 'twin.' Nothing evil or sinister-it just means twin.

Yori means reliable, and Caris is a village name I got from some online D&D generator. Oh, and Saidi means 'Helper.'

And just so you know, I got Nefertari and Neman from African name generators, Eala from a Celtic name generator, and I made up Ambios. (In my novel that I'm writing, Ambios is the head wind elemental! He looks nothing like this Ambios, though. At all. In fact, Ambios-in-my-novel looks sorta like Van, now that I think about it.)

Wow, my little explanation thing is over a page long! I'm done talking, so on with the story!

--

"So, this is my room-ours, now, I guess! What's your name, again?" The question was posed by the golden-haired beauty, who appeared to be Tari's new roommate.

Tari blinked. The girl-whom seemed to be only her own age-hadn't stopped talking from the minute she'd met her, which was about fifteen minutes ago, and had only now realized that she didn't know her roommate's name. Thankfully, Tari had understood every word she had said. Speaking was another matter, however.

"Uh…I'm Nefertari…but you can call me Tari, if you want." The words were said slowly, and she stumbled a bit, but she got them out mostly undamaged.

"Oh! That's such a neat name-I'm Eala, by the way. Who are you bonded to?" Eala grinned at Tari's speechlessness.

"Um…I'm bonded to Kevaver," Tari murmured. "What about you?"

"Ravareth. He talks a lot-it gets rather annoying." The expression of annoyance on the girl's-Eala's-face was so comical that she had to laugh.

Eala beamed at making her roommate laugh-though why she had laughed, she had no idea-and made a split-second decision.

"Hey, Tari," she began. "Since you're in first year, now, you should meet some of our other year mates."

Tari blinked-she had assumed that Eala was in another year, since she seemed so comfortable with her surroundings.

"Yeah, I'm first year too-my brother and I just came about a month ago," Eala continued blithely. "I want you to meet him-he just told me that he's got a roommate too. We're twins," she added seeing the look of confusion on Tari's face.

They headed out of the room, which happened to be on the second floor, down a flight of stairs, and out into the courtyard.

Eala concentrated for a moment, and then said, "Ambios is at the Companions Field." She headed off in that direction, and Tari hurried to catch up.

Reaching the field, the girls swung themselves up and over the fence. Their companions, upon sensing their arrival, came cantering over.

Kev nuzzled Tari's hair affectionately, and she ran a hand through his mane. Eala was 'talking' to her own Companion, and after a moment said, "Rav says that Caia says that Ambios is in his favorite grove with his roommate." Seeing Tari look confused for the second time, Eala supplied the necessary information. "Ambios is my brother, and Caiatra is his Companion."

"Ah."

Tari swung herself up onto Kev's back, and Eala did the same with Ravareth. Ravareth took off, and Kev followed close behind.

- _Chosen, you'll like it here,_ - Kev said. -_It's nice-the people, the Collegia, the food… _-

Tari gave a mental laugh. - _Only you, Kev, would tell someone that the food is one of the best parts of a place._ -

Ravareth and Kev kept going farther into the small forest in the field, until they reached a grove with huge trees that stretched probably three man-lengths around. Tari went very still-it was just like-

_It was just like the grove at Sorrows-_

_No. Don't think about Sorrows. You'll just start missing them all over again-they TOLD you to go, that they'd taught you enough so that you could control yourself. You needed to come here for proper Heraldic training._

Tari snapped that train of thought off.

Eala had dismounted and run over to an especially large tree, with enormous roots that poked about five feet into the air. A golden head popped up from between two massive roots, and with sky-blue eyes observed Eala. Tari tensed again upon seeing him, and a rush of some odd emotion flooded her body. Yet again she slammed down her control with all the discipline living in Sorrows had taught her.

Then the person spoke.

"Eala, there you are! I want to show you something-" He broke off upon seeing that she wasn't alone. "Who's this, your roommate?"

"Yep. Where's your roommate?"

The boy contrived to look innocent. "Who said I had a roommate?"

"Caia."

The boy dropped the innocent look and glared a small Companion mare that had just come around the tree. "Caia! Don't _tell _her!"

The mare gave him a puppy dog look.

"I don't care! Telling Rav counts as telling her!"

The sound of muffled laughter was, by now, trickling out from between the roots, and the boy glared down at something near his feet.

"Not funny, Neman," he muttered.

Eala managed to get enough control over herself, as she was laughing as hard as her brother's roommate, to say, "Tari, this is my brother, Ambios. Ambi, this is Tari."

Tari stirred herself a little, just enough to nod in Ambios' general direction.

"Now, Ambi, introduce me to your roommate," prompted Eala.

Ambios nodded and apparently prodded the laughing person with his foot. "C'mon, Neman. Eala wants to meet you. Gods be with you."

Eala glared at her brother as a figure with skin as dark as Tari's went flying out of the space between the roots-presumably to get away from Ambios' foot. Tari saw his face-and felt like she might faint for the third time since entering the grove.

_Oh dear. It's a_ very _good thing that I'm not sitting down right now–I'd fall off the chair_, she thought. It couldn't be him. But-the name, the face-they all fit.

"Neman?" she whispered. He glanced up, and suddenly froze.

"Tari?" he stammered. "But-how-"

"The slavers got you!" both of them cried at the exact same moment. Eala and Ambios stared.

"Wha-you two know each other?" demanded Eala.

They both nodded.

"I should say we know each other!" exclaimed Tari. Neman nodded agreement, a huge grin across his face.

"We're twins," explained Neman.

--

"Let's get this straight," Ambios said slowly. "You two are twins?"

"Yes, we are, and I don't see why it's so hard to believe!" snapped Tari. The boy raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry, sorry!" he cried. "No need to snap at me!"

"What he means is," interrupted Eala, "You two haven't seen each other in _years_, yet you both end up here, as Heraldic Trainees? And you instantly recognize each other? It's slightly hard to take in."

"Well, you two are twins, right? I would think you'd understand better than other people," Neman said, also annoyed with his new friend. The two northern twins shrugged.

"We wouldn't know," replied Ambios. "We've never been apart for more than a day in our lives-we were even Chosen on the same day, within the same hour."

"Oh."

"Look, I suggest that we all sit down and introduce ourselves properly," remarked Eala. "We have the rest of the day free, so we have plenty of time."

The others took her suggestion, and made themselves comfortable on the thick grass. An uncomfortable silence fell, as no one wanted to be the first to speak.

Eala took the initiative. "Well, I'm Eala Yori, Chosen by Ravareth, or Rav. I'm from the village of Caris. Ambi, you go next."

Her twin rolled his eyes from his vantage point on the ground, but simply said, "I'm Ambios Yori, nicknamed Ambi by my sister, also from the village of Caris, and Chosen by Caiatra, also known as Caia." He glanced at Tari, inviting her to go next.

"I'm Nefertari Saidi, of Peregrine Clan in the Rivka Tribe, of the Wilda people, Chosen by Companion Kevaver, also Kev. I'm called Tari by my friends." The long string of names was met with slightly confused looks on the part of the Valdemarans.

Neman grinned at the looks. "And finally, Neman Saidi, of Peregrine Clan in the Rivka Tribe, of the Wilda people, Chosen by Companion Senra."

"Well, that takes care of introductions," Ambios said dryly. "Umm…let's discuss gifts, shall we?" He didn't miss Nefertari's slight stiffening at the mention of the world gifts. "I'll go first this time, Eala. I've got magegift, empathy, healing, and just enough mindspeech to be able to talk to Caia." This was met with surprise with Neman.

"You didn't tell me you were a healer," he objected. "I didn't think Companions chose healers?"

"They usually don't," Ambios replied. "I've no clue as to why Caia chose me, but I'm glad she did." He smiled dreamily at the thought of his Companion.

"Well, I have…hmm…mindspeech, foresight, and fetching," Eala interjected. "Usual, normal Heraldic gifts! Well, as normal as Heralds can be. Oh, and magegift."

"That makes two of us with normal gifts!" Neman remarked. "I've got magegift, mindspeech, and Farsight. Tari?"

Oh gods. They were all looking at her expectantly. What could she say? Not the truth!

"M-me?" she stammered. "Oh-um, mindspeech, firestarting, magegift, and a touch of foresight. I'm not very powerful." Did they suspect anything?

Ambios shrugged. "So? I can barely talk to Caia with the strength of my gift! By the way, I forgot to ask-Nefertari, Neman, how old are you?"

"Please, call me Tari," Tari said quickly. "Nefertari seems…stuffy. We're fourteen."

"Same as Eala and I!" Ambios beamed. "Tari, Neman, if you don't mind my asking-what, or rather who, are the Wilda people?"

The twins looked at each other. "Well, in our tongue, the word wilda means wild, and we're a nomadic people," Neman began. "We don't stay in one place for more than a month at a time."

"Rivka means 'link together'," Tari added. "Most tribes have names like that, because we all stick together. And Peregrine means 'wanderer.'"

"That sounds kind of complicated," Eala remarked.

Tari grinned. "Oh, that's the simple version. We'd go more in-depth, but it'd be hard to do in Valdemaran."

"That's fine!" Eala laughed. "I'd get lost so fast, you wouldn't believe it. And now, I believe it is time to go to dinner."

--

_Running!_

_Got to run-they'll catch me-they can't! I'll find Uncle, he'll make them stop, he'll bring back Zareh and Ina! They're all right, he'll make them all right!_

_Where is he? Uncle, you have to be here! _

_Rounding a corner-no one there-Uncle, I need you!_

"_We're missing one, Tamas!" spits a voice. Shrinking back-it's them!_

"_Who?" That's Uncle's voice!_

"_Your brother's little brat," reports a second unknown voice._

"_Which one? He has two."_

"_The little girl."_

"_Oh? Little Nefertari? I didn't think she would have had the guts." That's Uncle. What's he doing? Why is he talking to them? They're slavers! No one in Clan Peregrine deals with slavers! Zareh didn't, Ina didn't-_

_Don't think! Don't remember! They're all right, they're all right, they're all right-keep repeating it, and it'll be true! It has to be!_

_Footsteps! Nowhere to run-nowhere to hide-what to do?_

"_Gotcha!" It's one of the slavers! Nonono-they can't take me!_

_He rounds the corner. "Don' worry, I've got her! Kid was hiding behind the corner."_

"_Tamas, I believe that this one will cost you silver," the first man says silkily. "Causing so much trouble, an' all that."_

_Uncle considers. No! You can't be thinking about it! Come save me!_

"_I believe you're right, gentlemen," he says finally. "Fifteen silver should cover it, don't you think?"_

_He's trading me? And is parting with silver? For what?_

"_Tha' sounds 'bout right," the second man says. Uncle reaches into his pouch and removes a small bag. It makes a clinking sound as he tosses it to the first man._

"_There you are," he says carelessly. "And my payment?"_

"_Coming soon," the first man says evasively. _

"_It hasn't differed?"_

"_Aye. Enough gold to build yourself an empire." What's going on?_

"_Uncle! Save me!" I scream. He gives me a pitying look. _

"_No."_

_That one word hurts beyond imagination. The coldness and emptiness of his soul is in those words-the calculation with which he made his decision, and how he felt no regret. Uncle won't help us. It finally sends it home to me-we've been betrayed. Zareh-Ina-Neman-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I did my best-it just-it just wasn't good enough._

_My eyes cloud over as the three men hurry away with me, my last sight of our secret home ruined-the red stains on the rugs, the smashed furniture…and worst of all, my Uncle turning away, already planning something else, ignoring us. _

"_We're your family!" I cry out. "You're supposed to help us! We're your _family_!"_

_He doesn't hear._

_Zareh-Ina-they're not gone. Their spirits should have gone to the stars, but they didn't. Betrayal and murder-their souls are looking for revenge._

_Zareh, Ina, I promise, I will avenge you. Neman and I both will. This I swear…_

The scene faded away, but before releasing her from the dream, showed her one last time the bloody images of her parent's bodies-lifeless, spiritless…and headless.

Instead of awaking, however, she was shoved headfirst into another one, but this one was peaceful. There was a garden much like the ones at Glenna, but a thousand times more beautiful. The lovely space was empty but for two people.

When Tari saw their faces, she began to scream.

--

Yeah, not a real cliffy there…the first 'dream' was really a memory, by the way. From when she was four or so. Anyways, please review…it would be very nice.


End file.
